The present invention relates to mounting brackets for aircraft engine systems and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket arrangement for line replaceable units on aircraft engines.
It is well known in the art to provide mounting brackets to allow installation of shock-mounted components in an aircraft engine system. For example, such mounting brackets are provided as engine mounting brackets on which to mount a control unit incorporating shock-mounts.
Unfortunately, such mounting brackets require at least two people to achieve the installation. One, and sometimes two, people are required to position and hold the component in place against the mounting brackets, and an additional person is needed to install and/or tighten mounting bolts. The existing mounting method, then, has the added expense of requiring two or three persons to do the job of one person, without decreasing the amount of time needed to complete the job. Furthermore, positioning the component and then maintaining the weight of the component in position until it is installed, can be a very tedious process.
It is therefore highly desirable and an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement in which the mounting means is self-supporting, overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art, particularly the need for additional workers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting means on which to mount a control unit incorporating shock-mounts that are required to provide freedom of movement in three axes when installed.
These objects and other features and advantages will become more readily apparent in the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.